


stop being a moron and hand me that lipstick

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason anwers the door wearing a lacy girl-bra underneath the thinnest spaghetti-strap nightie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop being a moron and hand me that lipstick

Jason anwers the door wearing a lacy girl-bra underneath the thinnest spaghetti-strap nightie. It looks like silk smoothly covering his upper body, and it ends at his thighs, just see-through enough to show the low cut of his panties and their snug fit around his hips.

Joshua feels his mouth fall open just as Jason stops in the middle of saying "Fel-" and yelps in a far too high-pitched voice, before he jumps, his bare feet hitting the hotel-carpet, and slams the door shut. The last Joshua sees is the high red of his face and the way his butt looks really, really great in that outfit - if one could call that an outfit.

Joshua wonders if it would be rude to knock again. Inside, something tumbles to the ground with a thump. Then Felicia rounds the corner, holding a beautiful sun-colored dress over her right arm, and a make-up kit in her left hand, and a few things become astoundingly clear.

She stops mid-step, but the surprise doesn't register quite as openly on her face as it had on Jason's. "What are you doing here?" she demands.

"Surprising people, apparently," he says flippantly, which he can see pisses her off.

Her eyes narrow. "What - oh, hell, what did you see?"

"Maybe you should ask princess Jason - no, wait, maybe he prefers _Jane_ right now -"

He figures he can count himself lucky that Felicia's punch isn't as skilled as the knee in his groin. There's no bruise around his eye when he later examines it in the mirror, but his balls hurt for the rest of the night (and longer, whenever he thinks about it, wincing). He tells himself that that's the reason he messes up that combination jump in his short program.

 

A short program in which Jason places ahead of him.

Joshua stares at the results afterwards on his laptop screen and feels his heart beat a bit quicker in jealousy. Then he figures, hell, he can still take gold in the free, nothing's lost yet. Tom said the same thing on their way back to the hotel, even though he probably said it to Max Aaron, too, only in a way that emphasized the fact that he's leading. No pressure.

Joshua's leaving his hotel room (he's ditching his parents to go meet some of the guys for lunch) and he's feeling mature and important because Ryan will the there, and Brandon, even though Brandon's not that much older than him - when he spots Felicia leaning against the wall opposite Jason's hotel room door. She's texting furiously, and probably waiting for her new bff to join her for lunch. Joshua tries to sneak past unspotted, which is how he ends up with her tiny, but surprisingly strong grip on his upper arm.

"What did you want, anyway," she says. It's not voiced like a question. Her face says she's expecting an answer anyway. Possibly a "Ma'am" at the end there. He's a little scared. He's met her mom, and also, her knee.

"What did I want?" he repeats, because seriously, what does anyone his age with his chosen career path ever want - a gold medal and to get laid, possibly one after the other, or at the same time would work, too.

"You were here yesterday, at his door. You knocked, or he'd never have opened the door. What did you want?"

Joshua shrugs. "To hang out, I guess. Get each other hyped for the short this morning. I heard he's got Mario on his DS, I thought we could play."

"Right." Felicia doesn't look convinced. "By the way, if you tell _a soul_ about what you saw -"

The door opens and Jason steps out, a huge grin on his face that immediately dims when he spots Joshua. Then his whole face turns red and he bites his lip, ducking his head to stare at his shoes before he quickly turns towards the door, fiddling with the key-combination lock thing.

"I won't, all right," Joshua tells Felicia and rolls his eyes. He feels awkward and uncomfortable suddenly, like there's a ball of lead weighting down his stomach. It's not a nice sensation, and it makes him want to lash out, so he smirks and adds, "Though I don't know what that'll help; everyone knows he's a girl already."

Okay, and maybe, he deserved that one, he afterwards thinks, but he can't help but feel that the kick to his solar plexus after he was already down was a bit mean. His balls keep hurting, and he skips lunch with the guys in order to lie down and try not to vomit for a few hours.

 

Practice later that day is rough. He lands a few jumps, but where his triple axel fails him over and over, Jason does run-throughs of his programs that are clean as a whistle. Joshua has no idea how he does it. That evening, Jason doesn't miss a single jump, and when their time's almost over, Max skates up to him and nods towards Jason with an affectionate grin. "Dude, if he skates that way tomorrow, we're screwed."

Joshua juts out his hip. "I'm not gonna be beat by a _girl_ ," he snorts, even though, technically, that's happened to him twice in a matter of two days now. Not that anyone will ever hear of it.

Strangely, Max doesn't laugh. He just gives Joshua an icy look and skates away.

It's been happening a bit too often lately that Joshua has felt like a total moron after talking to someone who should appreciate his genius. It would be good, he considers, if that would stop now. He just doesn't know how to make it stop.

 

After the changing rooms, he catches Max on their way out of the rink and and says, "I'm sorry about before, okay? I didn't mean that."

Max tilts his head. "You really should talk to Jason, man, instead of insulting him. He's great. And also, don't say stuff like that about girls. Most girls here can probably kick your ass, and then where would you be? Aching balls are no good for skating."

Joshua glares.

Max starts laughing. "I knew it. Who'd you piss off, you loser?"

"No one. Felicia. Shut up, all right, it's not like I can just hit back."

"Don't do that," Max agrees. "Really, don't. She has Taylor Toth on her side, and he's overprotective when it comes to her, and I hear he does a fierce armlock."

"I'll keep it in mind," Joshua says. He fidgets. "Uh. D'you know if he's - Jason, I mean. If."

"He's left, he was going to hurry. I think Taylor and Felicia had a fall during the short today. If he's friends with them, you should check by one of their rooms, I guess."

Joshua thanks him. "You guys going out for dinner tonight?"

"I'm having dinner with my mom," Max says. "Don't know about the others. See you in the morning?"

"Sure," Joshua says, and watches him leave as he thinks what to do next.

 

Joshua does consider visiting Felicia to check up on her - he has a feeling that they couldn't be more intimately acquainted, given the circumstances, and he sort of likes her now - but he has no idea where most of the skaters are rooming unless he saw them arrive or leave at some point or other, so he spends the evening in his room instead, reading up on school work, and with his parents, walking through town before deciding on Italian for dinner. His parents are happy to be here, but tired, and maybe a little disappointed with his placement in the short.

They got the room further down the hall, and they part when he arrives at his own door. Last year, he roomed with his mom, when his dad didn't come, but this year, his parents decided to both cheer for him, and also that he could do with some privacy to prepare for the big competition. He's glad. He likes having a room to himself.

"Sleep well," his dad says and kisses his forehead, and his mom gives him a hug. Joshua smiles after them until they close the door after themselves. Then he notices someone watching from the other side of the hallway. He turns around and catches Jason staring. It immediately gets his hackles up, so he snaps a "What?" before he can stop himself.

"Nothing," Jason says quickly and heads for his own door, key card already out. He looks pained.

"No. No, c'mon, wait." Joshua licks his lips. Jason stops. It's unexpected, but nice. It also doesn't leave Joshua much of an option now, so he steps closer, until they're barely two feet apart, and forces himself to look at the other boy.

He's strange-looking, especially his ears, and his braces are funny, and the hair is really - some people will call it unique, he expects, but Joshua just thinks it makes Jason look girly. Jason doesn't look threatening, though, or even arrogant and superior, and definitely not very confident, so all in all, he's been an asshole to someone who hasn't really _done_ anything to deserve it. Unless wearing girl-stuff and liking it means deserving it, and Joshua... honestly doesn't know if it means that. His parents have always said as long as a person is not hurting anyone else, they should be allowed to be and do whatever they want. But some of the guys at the rink - and the guys at school - well. They'd probably disagree.

"How's your friend?" he asks, because that's easy. Easier. He doesn't quite meet Jason's eyes, when Jason snaps up his gaze, surprised. He doesn't want to know what Jason expected him to say.

Jason breathes in, and Joshua can see him tremble a little with relief. "Felicia?" he asks. When Joshua nods, he says, "She's fine, a cut on her back, but she's tough, so it's not a big deal. Tay's hurt. But not too hurt. A few stitches to the head hurt. They're both so strong, they won the short program, even though they were injured. Tay especially. He was amazing, did you - oh. No, you weren't there to watch." Jason flushes.

"It's good that they made it," Joshua hears himself say.

"Yes. They're really great."

Joshua wonders why Jason hasn't slipped away yet. His door's unlocked by now, and he could just leave, avoid possible further mocking. But Jason doesn't, he just keeps his hands at his back on the handle, standing straight.

"Why do you do it?" Joshua finally asks, because the apology might be sitting in his throat, but it's not coming out anytime soon.

Jason squints. "Do what?"

"Stuff," Joshua says lamely. "With the." He points at his own hair, then realizes he's not actually the one with the girly hair and points at Jason's ponytail. "And, and the -" He looks for words.

"- dress?" Jason helps out.

Joshua feels himself wince. "Yeah. That."

"Why don't you?" Jason asks. He sounds honestly curious.

Joshua tries to think of an answer that isn't, 'Because it's not normal,' and fails. And then he finds himself with the second awkward epiphany of the day as for a long minute he plays with the thought of saying 'Because it looks funny.' But it's not, that would be a lie, it looked really, really good, at least the glimpse he caught of it, and he didn't actually see Jason in the dress, but he can imagine it. The thought makes a funny fluttering feeling appear in his stomach, and a sensation of burning heat climb up the back of his neck towards his scalp.

"Are you gay?" he says instead, because that's the part that he understands. That's the part that hits closer to home, though he's never admitted it to anyone yet.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jason asks.

Joshua doesn't know. He just thought it would. Somehow. It's confusing, and he doesn't like confusing. He also read somewhere that taking it up the butt made you want to be a girl, but he has a feeling that he can't ask Jason if he's done that yet. He's fairly sure Jason doesn't know how to land a real punch, but then again, he also thought that about Felicia, and look how that's turned out.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," he answers, because it's the truth, and because it's non-committal enough to not make him feel like he's being a douche.

Jason watches him. He's not hiding anything with his look, and Joshua shifts his weight because it's too open and honest and curious and he feels like he's being scanned. As it turns out, he must have been on to something, because Jason finally ducks his head, again, but this time, it's not because he's embarrassed. This time, he's laughing - giggling, more like, a giggle like Jason knows from the shy girls at school, soft and in the back of his throat, and it makes him want to punch something, because it makes him want to _do_ stuff, and it's just not fair.

And then suddenly, there are arms around him, and Joshua gapes at the door behind Jason because this is the last thing he's expected, and Jason has his arms around Joshua, squeezing him tight once before he lets go and steps back. It's too soon, and it couldn't have been soon enough. He smells of girly perfume and hair spray, none of which can possibly be Jason's, until he remembers who he's talking about, and then, he gets confused all over again.

"You're not going to kick me for that, are you?" Jason asks, like Joshua wouldn't have done so already if he wanted.

He still shakes his head. He tries to tell himself he doesn't want anyone coming after him in revenge. That's the only reason. He really hates hugs, usually. He's not a cuddler. Definitely not.

"Anyway, Felicia told me you wanted to see my DS." He opens the door like he's going to invite Joshua in, huge grin on his face, but then he sobers and gives Joshua a suspicious look. "That wasn't an euphemism for anything, was it?"

Joshua isn't sure if that word means what he thinks it means, but he shakes his head because, well. Mario's waiting.

"Okay. Do you - you can come in. I have crackers. And Mario games. We can watch TV." Jason gives him a strange look when Joshua hesitates one more second. Then he smirks, and Joshua gets a sudden feeling that maybe, he hasn't seen _anything_ of little Jason Brown just yet, because that smirk is evil.

"What?" he asks, swallowing.

"You're scared," Jason grins. It's huge. So huge that his braces threaten to fall out. "Are you scared I'm going to make you wear a dress?"

"Shut up," Joshua protests. "No one can make me wear a dress."

Jason just rolls his eyes and yanks him inside, closing the door behind them. Joshua _hears_ the mumble of "we'll see about that", but he ignores it, because, well, why be a giant jerk when you can have crackers and Nintendo and watch TV, and "Hey, is that a signed Tiger Woods shirt?"

And Jason grins and says, "Yeah, but you can only wear it if you can rock a dress."

 

~*~


End file.
